She was Always Earth
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: (2nd in the Gaia Series.) The daughter of a high ranking official attempts to find her place in day to day life on the Galactica, secrets are told, and the safety of the fleet is put into jeopardy. Not necessarily in that order though.
1. Chapter 1

Erica Tejera, in the past two months, has taken her role of First Daughter seriously. She's visited outer fleet, held the hands of sick and injured, and been a general media darling. So many didn't know how to regard her, but she's changed the minds of many as well.

Simon sips tea as he watches his wife go over her schedule for the day. He smirks a little toward her, "You've been on the go since we got here."

Gaia smirks, huffing a soft laugh to herself, "Would you expect any less?"

"Never said I did." He shakes his head slowly, "However, I would like a night where we stayed in. You in my arms, maybe read a book...or...I was going to say watch a movie, but that obviously hasn't happened in years."

She offers him a soft smile, "You want me to write sex onto my schedule?" Her tone teasing, as was the look on her face.

"Great idea...I'm sure your mother will love seeing that on the schedule that I know you share." She responds, sense of humor seeping into his voice.

"You know, I know you're helping out Cottle usually, but you could come with me at some point. I think the press believe you to be a pretend person." Gaia raises her eyebrows, "Just once in a while. Not that I expect you to do anything big...just sit in during a conference."

Simon copies her expression, "We'll see."

 _The Seventh model cylon slowly strolled through the wooded area of Caprica. Just north of the University. Peaceful. He looked toward the calm blue skies. Something called him here._

" _Hello, Drilde." Cavil sat next to a small fire he had built, on a tree stump. He motions to a turned log near him, "Care for a seat?"_

 _The blonde furrowed his brow, "That's not my name." He shook his head, "You've got the wrong guy."_

 _The older appearing man nodded, "Daniel then?"_

" _Yeah." He didn't understand why this man seemed familiar to him, "Do I know you?"_

 _Cavil smirked, "I'm hurt, Danny." He held his hands out toward the open flame, "Annoyingly so...I'm also jealous that you're able to forget with each rebirth. Like a blank canvas or a block of clay. Ready to be molded with a backstory. THere used to be many...now, you're the only one."_

" _Look, Sir, I really don't know who you are or what you could possibly want from me, but I got a set tonight-" Daniel put his hands up defensively, backing away._

" _Not anymore." The older appearing cylon picked up a pistol, quickly gunning the man down. Cavil had taken a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "Goodnight, brother."_

Laura grins as she gazes at herself in the bathroom mirror. She picks her hands up, running them through her new, short hair. Grown all on her own.

"Glad it's coming back?" Bill Adama walks up behind his partner, wrapping his arms around her as he places his face on her shoulder, 'In the same color even."

"I was hoping for a nice blue." She leans back against him, "But I suppose I'll settle."

He growls playfully in her ear, "I love you, Laura Roslin."

Laura turns, his arms still wrapped around her. She pushes a kiss against his lips, "I love you, Bill Adama."

"I would really like for you to be my wife." Bill states simply, looking her in the eye, "I want to spend the rest of my days with you...and I want this entire fleet...to know that you complete me."

"Are you sure?" Her head tilts to the side, "You waited until Erica saved my life...and not before it. Not while I was boney and bald-"

"Now you know your illness progressed far too quickly for us to do anything."

She releases a sigh, "You were there every single day." The woman swallows, "I'm sorry, after all these years. I still...I still have a hard time trusting people." Laura offers him a sad smile.

"I know." He leans in, kissing her forehead, "I know."

Laura places her hands on either side of his face, "You just want to make official what we've known for a long time."

"In the eyes of the gods." Bill pecks at her lips, "In the eyes of our family." Another peck, "And in the eyes of this fleet."

"I would like that a great deal."

 _Daniel stared at the bright sky. Blood seeping from his gunshot wounds. He could feel his life slowly slipping from him. Suddenly, all the things from his other lives started flooding back. 'Kara." He whispered to himself, "Laura..."_


	2. Chapter 2

"We really didn't need to both be here, you know." Erica tours a ship in the outer fleet, Artemis' Glory. The people seem just fine, but their number of terminal illness is tripled for some reason, as opposed to any other ship in the fleet.

"I know that, but these people have had it rough and they should know we care." Lee Adama explains, strolling next to her, "Simon would have been a good one here." His tone nearly mocks.

"Leave my husband alone, please." She gives him a playful angry look, "Besides, he is of much greater use with Cottle. He's a highly skilled surgeon. In fact, he had tenure at Hades General."

The other man raises an eyebrow, "Is that good?" He receives an elbow to the ribs, "Look, I don't mean anything by that. I know tenure is hard to get anywhere. Much less Hades General."

"Especially at Hades General. Friend from college had a hell of a time just getting to work there."

Lee nods slowly, watching as someone kneels before her. He watches as the young woman dishes out hugs and blessings. She made sure to make this incredibly thin and bald young man feel as if he was the only one to exist to her. "So...that's why you do it."

Gaia furrows her brow a little, "Why I do what?"

"Tour these ships. They worship you."

She shakes her head slowly, "They are not worshiping me. They worship the gods or...some even are siding with monotheism. All that junk Baltar talks about on his show." Erica shrugs, "The number that worship me are...very small."

"Per reports, they've grown at an exceptional rate." Lee explains, "look, just be careful about where you go and who you're with. These marines can only do so much."

"Yeah, because I taught them everything they know and it's all just a fraction of what I know." Gaia waves her eyebrows to him, "It's all about appearances."

"Gaia, you know what I'm talking about." Lee warns, a protective aura radiating from him.

"And you know that I could give a single frak about the ones who want to kill me, Apollo. They're going to have to come and get me first." She takes hold of another one of the sick individuals shuffling the halls.

"Careful what you wish for."

" _We must find a way to bring our brother back. Cavil said the line brought back a virus with this resurrection and he must be shelved." A Three model mumbled into the ear of her brother Two model._

" _Our siblings are born and our siblings die. The lucky ones go with God." The Two model slowly turned his head to face her. "We get closer to seeing the face of God with each resurrection."_

 _The Three began to nod in return, "You're completely correct, brother."_

Laura exists the tedious meeting on board Colonial One. Retreating to her private quarters after, she glances up when she hears a soft rapt behind the curtain against the wall. "Come in."

The curtain is pulled back as Tom Zarek enters, "Madam President, I hope I'm not intruding."

"No, not at all, Tom. Could I get you a glass of water?"

He shakes his head, "Laura, I came here to ask you about a few things, if you wouldn't mind. I'd just like for us all to be on the same page."

"Of course," Laura nods, "I know I"d hate to be left in the dark." WHen she notices the man affirm what she was saying, she continues, "I will tell you this, the Admiral and I plan to marry pretty soon. We just want an informal ceremony with our family."

"That's great. Congrats." Tom offers her a smile before he continues, "My questions aren't about your relationship with the Admiral." He notices her nod, "They're about your daughter."

She sits up a little, "Okay."

"The record of service that was released to us, I use the word 'us' as the Representatives and general populous, seems a bit too squeaky clean." He leans forward slightly in his chair, "Not that everyone needs a dark spot, but she seems a little too good to be true."

"I thought about that myself, actually."

"Good."

Laura exhales slowly, "However, Doctor Cottle has run test after test, comparing the results constantly-"

Tom raises his eyebrow, "What if she's a cylon plant?"

"Our stories match up and she didn't come to find me. The Admiral, himself, hunted her down under no pretenses. She, nor I, knew of her paternal heritage until she got here." Laura explains, "She saved my life on her own, Tom. I never once asked her to and I wouldn't have. I was prepared and willing to die."

Tom nods slowly, listening to the woman's story. "What if she tries to manipulate you?"

"She has nothing to manipulate me over." The woman chuckles softly, "Her husband on the other hand..."

"We never seem him." The dark haired man smirks, amused, "Some think it's just something she tells people so they won't ask to date her."

Laura smiles more, "I've seen him. They both live on Galactica. He aids Dr. Cottle in the Sick Bay."

Tom nods again, "I've heard stories of her visiting the outer fleet." He slowly folds his arms over his chest, "The people are quite...taken with her, despite what she is."

"They accepted Hera...only thing they need to accept is that she's my daughter."

He smirks softly to her, "Why would your son-in-law attempt to manipulate you?"

"For more time with his wife." Laura leans back in her chair, pulling her legs under her, "I think he wants to start a family, but she just keeps traveling to the outer fleet to help people. I wish them well, but...I may try to have a word or two with Erica...try to calm her down."

"Some good that will do. She's like you. Can't talk her down anymore you can a wild beast." Tom nods, "I seem to remember a beautiful woman breaking out of prison, stealing half of the fleet, and traveling to Kobol just on a hunch."

She chuckles softly, "You went along for the ride," She shrugs, "Besides, I was correct in my hunch."

"That you were." He begins to stand, brushing off his pants out of habit, "Thanks for taking the time, Madam President."

"Anytime, Mister Vice President."


	3. Chapter 3

_Kara and Erica found their younger selves in the near empty white room. She stomped her food on the ground, "Stop bringing me here."_

" _What do you suppose I do?" The Seven model cylon folded his arms, "Come back from the dead?"_

" _I don't...I don't like it when you speak that way, Dad." The blonde girl responded quietly, "I'm sorry, why are we meeting today?"_

" _Yeah, I kind of have a nightmare schedule and Baltar asked that I come speak about things on his show." Erica shook her head a little, "I don't know about all that though. Frak that guy."_

 _Daniel motioned for them both to calm down, "Kara, you still haven't spoken to the Admiral. Erica, I'd appreciate it if you were there to support your sister."_

" _I'm...I don't know if I can tell him." Kara sighed, "He's very important to me and...the last thing I want is to disappoint him again." She moved to her father, leaning against him, "Erica had it easy. No one even knew who she was in the fleet. I have...cred."_

 _Erica rolled her eyes, "You act like I was just some withering civvie waiting to die."_

" _Never said that."_

" _Never had to." The auburn-brunette haired girl folded her arms._

" _Girls." Daniel warned._

" _I was going to do it anyway, you know. I wanted to be there when you tell the Admiral and...maybe should you consider telling the President at the same time. Make it real easy." Gaia offered, "She'd help soften the blow."_

" _That's..." Starbuck thought for a moment, "A great idea."_

" _You're surrounded by weird, creepy, hybrid kids, Admiral Adama." Erica snorted in amusement. "Something like that." Her childlike voice caused her to laugh harder._

 _Starbuck realized what her sister's amusement was over, causing herself to lose her composure._

 _Daniel grinned widely next to them. These two were definitely his daughters. It caused great emotions to build within him. If this was the only way to see his daughters together, he would do it every night._

"Mister Adama, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Simon sits at the desk located within the personal quarters he shares with his wife, "Erica is over on the Colonial One. I'm surprised you aren't there as well."

Lee shakes his head, "The President goes there for peace and quiet, let her have it." He smiles a little, "I just stopped by for a couple things."

"Oh?" He folds his file, motioning to the seat not far from him.

The man takes a seat, nodding a little, "Are you and Erica getting on okay here?" He comfortably leans his arms onto his knees, "I'm sure you were more comfortable on the Celestra."

Simon shrugs, "Each has its perks. Celestra was quiet. Here is more spacious. The fleet has really made us feel welcome."

"Helps being who she is." Lee huffs a small chuckle to himself, "How are you handling that? The whole...hybrid thing?"

"I mean," The man leans back in his chair, "It is what it is. I didn't marry what her for being a hybrid, I married who she was as a woman. I married the woman who saved me from being burned alive and sat by my bedside day in and day out for months. She did all of that long before the cylon part of her was known or became an issue for her."

"Has she been acting differently too?" He tilts his head to the side, "Since coming here?"

Simon leans forward again, fingers folded on the table, "Why are you really here, Mr. Adama?" His eyes focus on the man before him, "Did something happen?"

Lee sighs heavily, "I just...she's been doing a lot..."

"I'm aware."

"Like a lot." He uses his hand as he talks a bit.

"I know." Simon nods slowly, "That's how she's always been."

"Really?" Lee raises an eyebrow, "it doesn't drive you crazy?"

The bald man shrugs, "That's my wife." He clears his throat, a smirk growing on his face, "I'd prefer she were here with me more, but that's how she is. All she knows to do is push herself."

"Do you believe she does too much?"

"She does what makes her happy." Simon nods slowly, "When she's happy, I am happy."

Lee huffs another chuckle, "Probably why my marriage didn't work out."

"Sorry to hear that."

"She also killed herself when we were attempting to...work through our issues." He shrugs, "I think Earth was just too much for her."

"It was too much for a lot of people." Simon answers honestly, "Myself included. Erica and I helped one another through it. When we visited, she started having weird dreams. Little girls and white rooms."

Lee furrows his brow, "Did she say anything else about the dreams?"

"She doesn't like to talk about it, but you're more than welcome to ask her about them. Maybe she'll tell you more than she tells me. Never know."

 _Laura sat up quickly, gasping for breath. Her clothing drenched in sweat, as well as her short hair. She glanced down, noticing Bill peering up at her. "Sorry." She mumbled._

 _Bill shook his head, taking hold of her hand, "You okay?"_

" _Yeah." Her voice was hushed, embarrassed. "I didn't mean to wake you."_

" _Babe, don't worry." He pushed himself up a little, "I'm more concerned about you. Bad dream?"_

" _I was...back in the opera house. It was mostly the same...but Erica and Starbuck are there as well." Laura explained before starting to calm down, leaning against her partner, mostly just needing him to be close to her. "I don't understand it."_

" _Did Erica and Starbuck do anything, or were they just there?" Bill wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips against her hairline._

" _They just held Hera's hands. One to her right, one to her left." Laura paused, "as if they were there to protect her. Baltar and the cylon seemed pleased."_

" _Maybe write it down? Keep track of them." He tried, shrugging, "In case it changes again."_

" _I always remember them." She swallowed, "I'm usually not the only one having them."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Madam President, the outer fleet is dying. They aren't getting the supplies they need. Medication, medical services are stretched incredibly thin." Erica lounges on the sofa in the President's private quarters, "We need education for them. Even if it's simple medic training, it's something that may help."

Laura nods slowly, "Okay." Her simple answer strikes the other woman oddly, "Figure out a way to get it done and I will be happy to sign off on it."

"That's it?" Gaia pulls her legs under her, "No argument about resource allotment, lack of training facilities?" She raises an eyebrow. "I'm not disappointed. Pleased immensely is more like it, but I do love a good spar with you."

The other woman smiles a little, amused with her daughter, "You've been doing a great job at making good with the people in general. Press reports some individuals asking for blessings...and you appease them. Why appease them?"

"Because they're incredibly close to death. If my fingers pressed against their foreheads brings them even the slightest bit of solace in their final days, I'm going to do it." The young woman explains, shrugging, "I believe in the gods, but it is what it is."

"I'm not angry." Laura shakes her head, "I'm very impressed by how you've taken the role of my daughter as well as you have. The people love you."

"Not all of them. Some don't trust me."

"Of that I'm aware." The President nods, "Thank you. I never anticipated you'd want to take on such a role and you've accepted it with open arms."

Gaia grins, "All or nothing."

"I can tell." Laura reciprocates the emotion to the young woman, "You do know, we don't always have to talk shop when we come here."

"We don't, but I don't do much else." She offers, "I love this ship...this space..."

"Me too, but I'd rather be close to Bill."

"Understandable," Erica nods.

Laura swallows, slightly nervous, "He asked that I marry him."

The younger woman grins broadly, "Congratulations. That's fantastic."

"Thank you. It was kind of a no brainer."

"I know he will continue to treat you like a goddess." Erica absently licks her lips. "Are you planning to tell the press?"

"After the fact." Laura nods, "I just...need it to be just our family at this moment. Something we know and no one else."

"There isn't a lot of that anymore." She shrugs, "I mean, I guess the hybrid information was my fault, but...the rest wasn't. I, honestly, didn't know what to expect, but they're fine."

Laura glances to her over her glasses, "Because you like to tease them."

"I don't tease them." Erica smirks, knowing the other woman was correct.

"You made them tell you their favorite colors the other day." She begins to hum a giggle, "And then asked for their favorite songs and what television shows they miss the most..."

"It made for interesting radio transmissions." The younger woman waves her eyebrows, cause them to both laugh harder.

 _Lee folded his arms, standing above the deteriorating President. His father was on the opposite side of the bed, sitting in a high backed chair, "Dad, why didn't you tell me how bad it was?"_

" _You visit. I don't have to state the obvious." Bill mumbled, glancing up to the younger man, "Whether it be weeks or days, it's a miracle from the gods that she's still here and I'll be damned if I don't do everything in my power to ensure her happiness and well being."_

" _Understandable and I absolutely agree."_

" _If you wouldn't mind sticking with her while she rests, I have something I need to personally look into on the Celestra."_

" _The Celestra?" Lee asked incredulously, "That's a civilian ship...smallish one. What could you possibly need there?"_

 _Bill stood, tucking a marker into his usual book, placing it on the side table, "Not what, whom."_

"I'm real happy for ya, Admiral." Saul leans back against the sofa in his friends' quarters, glass of water in his hand, "You and Roslin both deserve happiness."

"Thanks." Bill uses his metal chopsticks, bringing the seaweed based noodles to his mouth, "We already informed the kids, but we decided to wait for the rest of the public. Laura likes privacy, believe it or not."

"Ellen keeps going on and on about her." He shrugs, "about Daniel and trying to piece together his final few days. Driving me up a damn wall."

"I understand. Lee won't end with the questions either about Erica. I think he's convinced that there is important information she isn't telling us."

Saul begins to chuckle, "She's one of ours. What type of information?"

"With Lee? Who the hell knows. Marines said he was over there talking about frak all with Gaia's husband for nearly two hours."

"Two hours?"

The Admiral clears his throat, "There's something about Simon Cambell that makes me wary of him, but I can't quite pinpoint what it is yet." He takes another bite of noodles, "Everything shows I'm overreacting."

"Your hunches are usually correct Bill. Stay with it." Saul takes another sip of water, "What are you onto?"

"Too quiet. Too private. Buries himself in work."

"Like you?"

Bill furrows his brow a little, "He hurts Gaia and Laura will airlock him."

 _Gaia lifted her hand up, aiming her antique blaster. She pulled the trigger quickly, hitting the target in the center. She knew that she would, it was one of her not-so-secret talents. However, she never boasted. Never really told anyone. It was just something people noticed._

 _Simon slowly clapped his hands, having been watching from behind her, "Incredible." He smirked, amused, "I can watch you work all day long."_

 _The young woman waived her eyebrows, her firearm by her side, "Do you want to try?"_

 _He shook his head, moving closer before capturing her lips with his own, "I don't do guns."_

" _Oh no?" Erica raised an eyebrow, kissing him again before continuing, "Why not? In today's frakked up society, you kind of have to. Well, not like them, but at least own one and know how to use it."_

 _Simon shrugged, "I do fine without it. Besides, I have you."_


	5. Chapter 5

"Did you listen to the press interview today?" Bill reads through a file in his quarters after his day, which didn't seem like it wanted to end.

Laura knew where this was going, "What did she have them do today?"

"Favorite high school memory." He smirks.

"I spoke to her about it."

Bill shakes his head, "I enjoy it, actually." When his partner appears surprised, he continues, "We've been on this damn ship for years. On the run, hiding." He clears his throat, "and through it all, we've kind of forgotten where we've come from."

"All these silly memories make us who we are." Laura offers a small smile, "That's absolutely correct."

"I think the fleet has been enjoying them as well. I heard some of my guys in CIC talking about it. Nice change of pace from news or Baltar's bullshit."

She sighs, amused, "She'll love to hear that."

Bill chuckles, "She's been okay?"

The President nods, "She and Simon seem to be settling in nicely. Cottle says he's a great help over there. Said his stitching technique is amazing." She shrugs, "Whatever that means."

He absently hesitates a moment before responding, "Good."

She catches his pause, "What's on your mind?"

"I apologize if it makes you angry, but I've been attempting to find some other information on him." Bill glances over to her, setting down the file, "which I've been unable to find."

"That isn't unusual for civilians. Especially ones from Canceron. That colony was none of the hardest hit." Laura attempts, "Everything else is fine though. No criminal history at least." When her partner gives her a look this time, "I may have asked my Vice President to look into it."

Bill sighs this time, "We're overreacting."

"I'd rather overreact than not react at all." Laura offers, "She's been visiting the civilian ships and helping where she can."

"She's like you in that respect. Always giving up herself for others."

"A fact of which I'm incredibly proud." She nods, "I'm allocating medical training, supplies, and teachers to the outer fleet because she says they need it. It gives me reach that I otherwise wouldn't have."

"Where will we get teachers?" Bill sets the file into a drawer before moving next to his partner, "I think it's a great idea, but we have to figure these things out."

"So we figure them out. We owe the people proper medical care." Laura nods, "We owe them more than that."

 _Judith Roslin leaned back against the chair, a line of chemotherapy pumping into her arm. She glanced over to her daughter sitting next to her, "Laura."_

 _The young woman glanced up, her large extended belly nearly hindering her ability to write on a tray in front of her, "Your papers are almost all graded, mother."_

" _Good." She smiled weakly, "Set that aside for a bit and move closer."_

 _Laura glanced oddly to her mother, doing as asked. She watches as her mother places her bony, veiny hand on her middle, "Are you okay? Do you need me to get the nurse?"_

 _Judith shook her head slowly, "No, sweetheart. Just..." She cleared her throat, "This tiny soul is what keeps me coming back here. I love you, Laura, and I love this grandchild of mine."_

 _The young woman licked her lips, shaking her head, "Mother, please don't get too attached." Her voice was quiet, saddened._

" _She's fine. If she were born tomorrow-"_

" _I mean because I'm giving her away." She did everything in her power not to begin sobbing, "This isn't how I wanted to tell you...I'm so sorry..."_

" _Just because you plan on giving this child up does not mean I will love them any less. They will have all of my world while I'm around." Judith explained, obviously disappointed._

 _Laura decided what she did out of love, "Me too."_

"Lee, let's go." Erica calls out when she sees the Caprican representative.

Apollo listens to her, following as instructed, "Where are we going?" He tries adjusting his tie as he walks, "Do I need to be worrying about this?"

She shrugs, "Little further."

He follows the young woman to a lone ammunition storage room. Not noticing anyone else in the room, but not really taking the time to look either. He waves his eyebrows to the First Daughter, "Wanted me to yourself? I didn't know you felt this way."

"I don't." Erica shakes her head quickly.

"No one does, Lee." Starbuck says from behind him, smirking when he jumps.

He turns slowly, looking between the two, "What's going on here?" When the women explain their relation to him, Lee continues to glance between the two. "Are you guys...is this a joke? A hazing of some sort?"

"I wouldn't lie to you about this." Kara looks him in the eye, "I don't want people to know...just family."

"Definitely not Baltar." Gaia sighs, "I did what I needed to do then." The young auburn-brunette haired woman folds her arms, leaning against the wall.

"Why tell me before my father or the President?" He clears his throat, mumbling to himself, "I can't believe this right now."

"You can't or you don't want to?" Kara watches him, "Listen, I felt the same way and the only reason I'm really telling you this before them-"

"Damage control." Lee finishes, "Like when Dad found out about Zak." He nods slowly, "I know how you work, Starbuck." His voice mumbles slightly again, shaking his head, "You'll learn, Gaia."

Erica watches as he evacuates the room. "Zak?"

"We uh...we have a lot of history." Kara nods, bringing her had to her hair, running her fingers through it. "Tomorrow. We'll talk to the Admiral tomorrow." She quickly jogs from the room, feeling as if she was suffocating within it.

"What the frak just happened?" Gaia shakes her head, folding her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

_Laura Roslin cradled her mug of warm tea between her hands, slowly recovering from the medical procedure that cured her. Her daughter sat on the sofa opposite her doing the same, "I've been thinking about something and I'd like to run it by you."_

 _Erica slowly lowered the mystery novel she had been reading, "Shoot." She slipped a sliver of paper between the pages._

" _Would you be interested in being my assistant? It isn't anything too crazy-"_

" _No."_

 _She wasn't expecting anything, but definitely wasn't prepared to hear her curt reply. It's been a long time since she's heard that word. "Okay." She answered calmly._

 _Erica turned in her seat. "We'll get you someone for that. Don't worry." She cleared her throat, "I think I have other plans."_

" _Ah." Laura nodded slowly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."_

" _Wait." She waived her hand a little, "I didn't mean for that to sound rude. What I meant was...the reason you lost that election wayback when was because the outer fleet feels forgotten. They loved Tom Zarek...that frakker. So...I will go out there and be your representative. Different than a colonial representative."_

 _Laura nods slowly, "I never even thought of that."_

" _That way, we get to spend plenty of time together...and I get to act like a first daughter and not your assistant." Erica licked her lips, "I'll do it until I find you someone, at least. Promise."_

 _The President chuckled to herself, "YOu had this planned out much more than I did."_

 _Gaia shrugged, "All you have to do is trust me."_

 _Laura made eye contact with the young woman, "With my life."_

The Admiral's quarters seem crammed. Bill hates this, but family makes him soft on kicking people out. "Starbuck..." He tries to calm the room.

"The thick atmosphere worries Kara Thrace, "This was a bad idea."

Erica shakes her head, knowing the blond was going to try to run, "Starbuck and I are sisters." She blurts, "Not in the metaphorical sense, but...in the, we-share-the-same-father sense."

Laura leans back in her desk chair, "That's how you were able to come back." It seems like a grand revelation to the woman, "How do the two of you know this."

Gaia folds her arms, "Dreams."

"The gods favorite form of communication." The President licks her lips in thought.

Kara focuses on her mentor, "Please say something." She whispers, her hands clasped in front of her, "Please."

"All this time...all these years...you didn't know?" Bill Adama's voice was strong, yet quiet. Calm. "You didn't know any of it?"

"No, sir." She shakes her head slowly, "Not until Gaia came aboard...and we started sharing dreams that fed us real world information."

"Such as?"

"Knowledge of one another...knowledge of him." Kara answers his questions calmly and to the point, "We are always children."

The Admiral nods slowly, "Thank you, Starbuck, for your honesty."

Lee has his arms folded, "The fleet knows of Gaia, but Kara's true nature...she wishes to remain silent about."

"I didn't have much choice."Erica glances to him, "And I'd change nothing if I had to do it over again."

"Thank you." Laura nods to her daughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Starbuck still feels as if she betrayed the man, "I was attempting to work it out myself...the...my ability to paint comes from him."

Bill smiles slightly, "I remember Zak telling me about you painting all sorts of canvas or straight onto the wall."

"I did." She nods, amused her former lover would tell him about that.

"I didn't know you painted." Laura leans forward a little, "Oils, watercolors?"

"Whatever I could get my hands on." Kara chuckles to herself.

 _Danny stood at the stove, apron covering his chest as he attempted to saute a piece of white fish. He smirked to himself, excited to be able to make something for the love of his life._

 _Laura entered the apartment, sketchbook under her arm. "Something smells absolutely delicious."_

" _I hope you like flakey fish." He grinned, "How was class?"_

" _Long." She grumbled, moving next to him and receiving a kiss._

" _You love class." Danny turned, frowning to her, "What's wrong, Babe?"_

 _Laura shook her head, "I'm just really tired...I think I might be coming down with something."_

" _Why don't you go and get your night clothes on?" I'll bring you dinner in bed." He kissed her again, "We can watch a movie or something."_

" _I'm the luckiest woman in Caprica."_


	7. Chapter 7

Erica picks her head up when her guards enter her quarters hurriedly. She smiles a little, "Another drill? This is the second this week." She doesn't move, not really paying them much mind.

"No drill, ma'am." A young male marine calls to her, "Please, get under the desk."

She furrows her brow, hearing the intensity in his voice. SHe does as asked, taking her place under the desk she was writing at previously, "Rocket, give me a status report." Her previous position withint he marine ranks making her a likeable ally with the group.

Ishmael Jones, otherwise known by his callsign 'Rocket', hears the request, "Shots fired near Sick Bay, Captain."

"Anyone been identified? Anyone injured?"

"Information currently scarce, Captain."

Gaia shakes her head a little, "Is the President accounted for?" She hears nothing but silence in return, "Jones, report."

"One moment, Gaia." Jones speaks into the microphone near his mouth quietly, "Cylon involved shooting."

The young woman picks her head up, "Anything else?"

"Athena is involved." He pauses again, "Enemy model found on board."

"There has to be more to it than that." Erica reaches up, retrieving her antique blaster from a drawer in the desk, "I'm not about to stay still. We need to-"

"Captain, you need to stay here. Task force is sweeping to see-"

"So you're telling me to wait on a talk force to give me an all clear...that they've searched the entire ship for anyone who could possibly resemble an enemy model?" She gives him a look.

Jones tilts his head to the side, "My job is to protect you...and following protocol, calls for us to stay here until we get an all clear."

"You're protecting me." Gaia nods, "I'm taking point, but I may need backup, which is where you come in."

Quickly realizing he isn't about to win this argument, he sighs, "Yes, Captain."

"That a boy, Rocket." She squeezes his arm as he turns the lock on the door.

 _Laura Roslin sat on the floor of her cell on New Caprica, thinking of the things she needed to do before class the next day. Any time she was detained, she never thought of what could happen to her, only of what she had to do the next day. It made this easier._

" _Take me to the river...Drop me in the water..."_

 _Singing. She hasn't heard singing from the heart in so long. Years. It caused her to chuckle a bit._

 _Laughing. Gaia, as the tally marks on the wall show, has been here for weeks. Not seeing another human in just as long. "Hello?" She asked timidly, licking the open gash on her lip absently. "Is...is someone there?"_

 _Laura could hardly hear it, but she heard enough." Yes." Her reply was simple, "I haven't heard that song in years. You're a great singer."_

 _She cleared her throat, attempting to keep her relieved tears to herself, "My father always said he was surprised I didn't go into a music career."_

" _Maybe you should have listened to your father." Laura smiled, "I'm Laura, what's your name?"_

" _Gaia...this place frakking sucks. You just get here?" The young woman pulled her knees comfortably to her chest._

" _This isn't my first tour." She shrugged, "Nice to hear another voice."_

 _Erica huffed a chuckle to herself, "You don't know the half of it."_

Laura sighs, "I hate these lockdowns. Their intervals growing closer and closer together."

"Very true. Dad is stuck in CIC." Lee Adama folds his arms, "And protection isn't being terribly forthcoming with what's going on."

"That's the worst part."

He leans against the wall near where they were told to hide, "Are you okay?"

"Captain Apollo, being cancer free is...a special gift from the gods. I've never been better."

"No, uh...I mean...finding out your kid is a cylon...and so is your...so is Starbuck." His tone quiet, almost feeling for her to open up about the subject because he had to as well. "That has to be tough."

Laura nods slowly, "If I had found out about it a few years ago, as opposed to now, when we know much more about the origins of these people...I believe my reaction would have been very different."

"Like?"

"I think I would be less believing. I did realize, this morning, that we spoke while on New Caprica on multiple occasions...without really knowing who one another was."

"Where?" Lee smiled slightly.

"In prison mostly." Laura nods, hearing the young man chuckle, "That place was incredible."

"You liked it there?"

"I never said that." She shakes her head quickly, "I mean...it was a place hard to describe unless you were there yourself." Laura licks her lips, "I think they may have beaten her up while inside."

Lee nods slowly, "I notice the scars."

She falls quiet again, "You're having a hard time with the news about Starbuck." Of course he was, she knew they had a history that was more than either cared to let on.

"Yeah." He swallows, "She was...obsessed over by that Two model...then her husband ends up being one of them. It's almost like...they all knew...without proving anything."

"Maybe." Laura nods a little, "I think there must be more to it than just that."

"Maybe not. Gaia's not married to a cylon. Simon is a nice guy."

"So was Anders. I had many experiences with him while on New caprica. I trusted him with my life and I think he may have known about Hera then." She sighs softly, standing, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Always." Lee needed the reassurance from her since she forgave him after Baltar's trial, he was incredibly thankful for their friendship after that.

 _Daniel sits on the floor of the White Room, alone. He wonders exactly how he's able to access this room. He wonders how his daughters are able to access it. Maybe this is his subconscious. Maybe his daughters act as a resurrection for him. He wonders how long he's been here. Will he ever resurrect himself?_


	8. Chapter 8

Erica and the two marines, that were supposed to be guarding her, round another corner nearing the Sick Bay. She notices the commotion over the still alive enemy model cylon. "Stand back." She calls out.

Sharon Agathon stands above the bleeding man, willing Cottle to attempt help.

"Stand down." Gaia calls, her blaster raised to eye level on the woman, "Lieutenant, I also outrank you and I said stand down." She slowly moves closer, attempting to get a sight on the victim.

Athena's gaze slowly turns to the woman whose blaster was drawn on her, "I knew you were too good to be true. Hera speaks of you, but I will never allow you near her."

"That girl will do as she pleases, as she has always done. You are paranoid." The auburn brunette haired young woman glares. "What are you talking about?"

"People welcomed you with open arms. However, I know no one by the name of Daniel. I think you made that up entirely-"

"Just because you don't know him doesn't mean he didn't exist." Gaia watches her, "I didn't know until after tests. Have you abandoned your people so much that you refuse to listen to proven fact concerning one of them?"

Athena swallows, finally tossing her blaster to the floor, "I...I'm sorry, Captain, but I still don't trust you." Her voice turning into a near mumble.

Erica motions for Cottle to help the bleeding Enemy model cylon, "I didn't ask you to."

Cottle shakes his head a little, "Gaia, it's..." He pauses, letting those around him help. "Get him to surgery. Gaia-" He calls again, finally getting her attention, "It's Simon." He disappears into the medical quarters.

Gaia stands still as the crowd dissipates. The news slowly singing in. She swallows, closing her eyes slowly. Erica sinks to her knees over the puddle of blood left by her beloved. The same man that just happened to be an enemy model cylon.

Lee Adama made his way from his father's quarters to the area in question after being told the thread was neutralized. He was told to stay put, but managed to talk his way around it. He catches sight of the young woman kneeled in the middle of the floor. "Erica."

"I...Cottle said it was Simon." She mumbles, knowing what all of this means. "I need to help. I can fix this, Apollo." The young woman trembles, trying to stand, but not doing a very good job of it.

"You can't." He shakes his head, "Come to my quarters. They're much closer than yours. Come on." Lee is able to get her up, slowly walking her to his room, 'Everything will be okay."

" _Why do I get the feeling that there is more between you and Lee Adama than either of you care to admit?" Erica waved her eyebrows, bringing her small glass of amber colored alcohol to her lips again._

 _Intoxicated, Kara rolled her eyes, "I can't really explain it."_

" _Well, just try."_

 _She sighed heavily, "I used to be married to his brother...and there were things that happened between us, then Zak died. Shit got really frakked between Lee and I. Even after I remarried...I'll probably always have feelings for Lee."_

 _Erica nodded, "Thank you for telling me." She put her feet onto the coffee table in front of her, "I was kind of...guarded for most of my adult life. I dated...on occasion, but it ended up being a...casual kind of thing. Then...Simon happened. Something came over me with him."_

" _Before or after you ripped a cylon's throat out?" Kara teased her, taking another sip._

Bill makes a bee line to his quarters after the CIC quarantine was lifted. He just had to see for himself that the love of his life was safe and sound.

Laura adjusts her blazer in the bathroom mirror. She swallows the saliva in her mouth, knowing who it would be when the door opens, "I'm fine." She calls out.

He nods, wrapping his arms around her from behind, "You were all by yourself?"

"Lee was here." She shakes her head a little, "They said Sharon Agathon was involved, but no word yet on the other."

Bill watches her, "You look great today."

"Thank you." Laura turns in his arms, meeting his eyes. She leans in, tenderly kissing his lips. I was really worried about you too. I knew, though, that you would handle yourself, no matter what."

"Can't keep me down." He shakes his head a little, "Care to...relax a bit?"

She chuckles softly to herself, "I suppose I could, Admiral."

" _Young lady, while I appreciate the offer, you're more trouble than you're worth." Cottle shook his head, "Besides, what do you know about anything medicinal?"_

 _Laura sighed, "As a teacher, we were trained about the same as a paramedic would have been." She folded her arms, "I just want to help once in a while. Even if it's just as a candy striper."_

 _The white haired man brought a cigarette to his lips, lighting the end before inhaling, "I'll consider it."_

" _You know, it wasn't really a question." The President tilted her head to the side, "I'm just making you aware that it's something I'm planning to do when I find the time."_

" _I've already found a great asset with your son-in-law. Fantastic kid that one. Hell of a surgeon." Cottle nodded, "Candy striper, huh? Will you be wearing the outfit as well?"_

 _She rolled her eyes, "I'm going back to my quarters."_

" _Now wait a minute." He scowled playfully, "Come over here and sit. You haven't been in for me to check up on you."_

" _Was I supposed to?" Laura did as he asked, taking a seat in the chair near his desk, "I wasn't aware of it."_

 _Cottle smirked around the cigarette between his lips, motioning to the stethoscope wrapped around his neck, "Just a quick listen to your ticker."_

 _Laura hummed a soft chuckle, "Fine."_


	9. Chapter 9

Lee sits at the edge of his cot, clad in nothing except his boxers. He brings his hand up, rubbing it against his stubble along his jaw. He stands, moving to his bathroom, pausing when he hears a knock at his hatch. Turning, he realizes he isn't alone within his room. It wasn't a dream.

The wheel on the hatch door begins to open, Kara Thrace poking her head into the room, "Hey, hungry?"

"Uh." He runs a hand through his hair, glad the woman in his bed was sleeping with her back toward the door, "Well..."

"Oh." She smirks, nodding to him, "Good for you, man. Was it a good frak?"

"It..." Lee shrugs, "Listen, I've got to get her up and going. You free later?"

"I can be." Kara nods, "Later."

He watches the hatch close, releasing a breath he wasn't really aware that he was holding. He slowly moves back over to the cot, gently reaching out to stroke the woman's hair, "Erica?"

" _I can't help but think that this is the worst thing we've ever done...moving here, I mean." Simon kept an darm around his wife as they lied nude in bed. "I...I hardly ever see you anymore. I miss you."_

 _Erica blinked slowly, knowing exactly what he meant. "Moving here wasn't exactly my choice at all." She turned to rest her head on his nude chest, "I'm...doing my life's work. Just like you are...just in a different way."_

" _I know." He sighed, softly kissing her forehead. "I'm happy for you, but on Celestra, we were ready to apply for a cabin room...start a family." The man shakes his head a little, "I can't see us doing that here. Not with our schedules now."_

" _No, me either. However, I think we would just figure out how to make it work. I could be home more if you could too."_

" _True." Simon adjusted his position better to face her, he wanted to look her in the eyes. "I'd give you anything...everything I possibly could. We just need to compromise for one another." He leaned in, tenderly pressing his lips against hers, "I love you too much not to."_

" _I love you too, baby." Erica rolled them over, straddling his lips, "I love you too."_

Laura rushes to the Sick Bay, to the waiting section. She glances down, seeing a shell of her formerly animated daughter. She sighs, hating that she's going through this. "Erica." She gingerly takes a seat next to the young woman.

It takes Erica a few moments to realize there is someone sitting next to her. Her head turns slowly, "Mom...hey..."

She's surprised by the name. Her daughter didn't usually refer to her as her mother and definitely didn't use any pet names for their biological link, "What happened?"

"Cottle...I told him not to sugar coat anything. Just to be upfront with me. He said that he'll try, but it isn't looking very good." She trembles slightly as she speaks.

"I tried to come earlier, but you were elsewhere. My security..."

"I was resting in Apollo's quarters." Erica can hardly remember what happened there. She trusts Lee Adama, but she isn't really sure why. "Simon...he'd...he'd never hurt anyone. He's only helped people. Always." Her tears begin again, "He needs to be okay. I can't live without him."

Laura wraps an arm around her daughter, "Cottle is the best we have. If he said he'll try his hardest, you need to take his word for it."

"I...I can feel him slipping from me." She whispers, not really understanding the feeling.

The older woman gently continues to hold her a moment, noticing when Cottle gives her a disappointed look. She sighs, whispering, "No."

Cottle lights a cigarette as he nears the women, "Gaia."

The younger woman scrambles to her feet, "How is he? Is he-"

"Kid." He gently moves the young woman to return to her seat. "I'm afraid he lost too much blood on the scene. With Athena holding a blaster on me..." It's obvious the old man feels guilty, "We lost him. He may have been an enemy model cylon, but he was a hell of a guy."

Erica looks out at nothing in particular, "He wasn't just a cylon...He was my husband."


	10. Chapter 10

The news that the man who was murdered by Sharon 'Athena' Agathon was the husband of Erica Tejera had spread through the fleet within a few days. The fact that he happened to be an enemy model cylon even quicker.

"Gaia." Lee Adama lets himself into the young woman's quarters. Her form on the cot, eyes open. "How are you not dressed? The ceremony is beginning soon."

"I don't...I don't want to do that. I'm not sure why the Admiral allowed a service for an enemy model." She's obviously a bit out of sorts, her eyes reddened with circles under them. "I...my husband was not what they say. He..." She feels herself beginning to get upset again.

"It's okay." He gently wraps his arms around her, only to be pushed away, "Gaia."

"No." Erica shakes her head, her hand resting against his chest as she attempts to get her bearings, "No, I can't with...I need you to go. I need..." She chokes out a sob, "I need my husband back."

"I know." Lee shakes his head, "I know what you're feeling right now-"

"You don't!" She yells at him, "The last thing I did for my husband was cheat on him...was to frak you-"

"Gaia-"

"I want my husband." Erica yells at him again.

Lee begins to shake his head slowly, "I'm sorry...that's the one thing I can't do for you. However, I can make sure that you are at the service to celebrate his life and the life the two of you led together." He watches her, "I'm here as a friend. Even Kara is there...it's nice and private so we shouldn't be disturbed."

"He was my life. If we had just stayed on Celestra...he would still be here, with me..."

"I know. I lost my wife not long after we found the charred Earth. It was incredibly sudden...and felt as if a piece of me was lost as well." He nods a little, "So...go ahead and get dressed...I'll walk with you when you're ready."

"I'll never be ready." Erica wraps her arms around herself. "Give me ten."

" _A cylon." Laura leaned forward, her hands folded atop her desk, "Simon Cambell...was a cylon." It was almost as if she was trying to reason the information with herself._

" _I had Cottle run tests several times." Bill sat in front of her. Having this conversation on board the Colonial One awarded them an extra level of privacy. At least it sounded that way. "The information is contained for the moment, but it's only a matter of time before Baltar gets his hands on it. I've already told them to release Athena."_

" _And that's how Baltar will find out."_

" _We don't know that." He placed the files containing the test results from Cottle onto the desk. "They're going to find out one way or the other."_

" _I know that. However, the sooner others find out, the sooner sides will be chosen on the matter. It also comes to question if she has known for all this time." She swallowed, leaning back in her leather chair and folding her arms, "If we were to attend that funeral while people know, it may point to us being sympathetic to the cylon cause..."_

" _And that isn't the rebel cylons." Bill listened intently. "We try to keep it under wraps for a few days."_

" _Or we paint him as a sleeper agent, completely unaware of his cylon nature. His features scarred to a point beyond recognition and he believed himself to be of the human race." Laura shrugged, "If we are completely transparent with the information, it will inspire trust. Besides, we would be going to celebrate the husband of my daughter, my son-in-law. Not the cylon agenda."_

" _If you think you can swing it." Bill nodded, "Think about releasing a statement, maybe, instead of winging it in front of thirty-five reporters and several radio channels."_

" _This isn't my first time writing a paper." Laura smirked, "I can do it."_

 _He chuckled softly to himself before letting it trail off with a sigh, "How is the girl holding up?"_

 _The President swallowed, shaking her head a little, "She isn't."_

Kara leans over to the President, "Security is posted at multiple points in the area. Protesters are being held back and a route back to Gaia's quarters has also been cleared."

"Thank you." Laura nods, motioning to the seat next to her, "Are you staying? Lee has gone to retrieve her. I figured with the security, it would be easier. Also, he offered."

"Is that so?" Kara slowly sinks into the seat next to the other woman, "I know she hasn't left the damn room for about a week. I've been in to see her once, but she just wants to stay in bed. I don't know if she's been eating."

"I force fed her soup the other day." Laura nods, shrugging as she smirks slightly, "Nothing too harsh. Just dishing out some soup. She scowled at me the entire time. I've had food sent over as well. When it was getting back to me that she wasn't eating, that's when I headed over."

"More patience than I have."

"I was a teacher. I needed it to do my job." The President smirks a little, "You know, I've been thinking about something..."

"Just using it for teaching? I'd have thought you would need it more for politics." Kara chuckles to herself, stopping once she sees her sister in the doorway, "Later?"

"Sorry for interrupting." Erica gives the two women a disappointing look, taking a seat on the other side of the room. She takes stock of the other people in the room, including the Admiral, the Tighs, and some ship leaders. She knew it was out of respect she most of them didn't know her husband.

"I am so sorry about your loss." Caprica Six leans forward, having been sitting behind her, "He was still my brother even though his line made the wrong choice."

She hates this. She hates all these people being here. She hates their fake sympathy. "Thank you." The young marine whispers in return. Erica wants nothing more than to run.

"Sisters and brothers, I thank you all for coming here today to finally set our brother Simon out to the stars." The priestess begins, her arms outstretched over the chamber containing the man, "Were he may be one with the gods and live with them until the end of all time."

"So say we all." The room answers confidently.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara Thrace lights the end of her cigar as she steps off of the transport ship on Colonial One. She slowly makes her way to the President's quarters. Though the woman was betrothed to the Admiral, she stayed on the separate ship for meetings and other things. Sometimes just to be alone.

"Lieutenant." Laura smiles to the young woman from her place on the leather chairs near the windows, "have a seat."

She nods, taking a seat where the powerful woman motioneed, "I forgot how nice this ship was." Leaning back, she takes another drag of her cigar. "Man, I'd stay here."

"Feel free." The President nods, teasing her a bit. "I noticed, and I'm certain you have as well, that both you and Erica were...fooled into marrying cylons."

"You say fooled, I say every girl goes for her father. That means two things for Gaia. The cylons have also been obsessed with us." She falls quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry...I don't really like to talk about what happened on New Caprica. Some had it easy...not all of us."

Laura nods slowly, "I understand." She answers quietly, "I just find it odd that none of them knew they were cylons, nor did they know of Daniel, meaning they would not know about you or Erica existing." She slowly shakes her head, "Everything is all a bit...convenient."

"I'm just living my life one day at a time, to be honest. I hope...and pray, that my husband just...wakes up." Kara swallows, "Knowing Gaia has lost everything in her life that had any meaning to her...except, now, for you...I can't begin to imagine. I don't really want to, if I'm being honest."

:Understandable." The President offers her a bowl of seasoned peanuts, "have some."

The younger woman nods a little, "I want...to help my sister...which, and I'm certain I'm not the only one to think that's weird, is still not something I can get used to."

Laura hums a soft chuckle, "I'm still not sure if your father was the same man, or if they were only the same model." She swallows, "It is, though, nice knowing that I have a connection to oyu other than through Bill or Lee." Reaching over, she gently touches the young woman's hand, "I'm honored."

"And to think I was just holding a blaster on you less than a year ago." Kara smirks toward the woman.

"How could I forget?" The President nods, shrugging, "Water under the bridge."

"Thank you, ma'am."

 _Erica sat within the white room, resting on the stark floor. She noticed her different attire from all the times before and the lack of her father. She didn't like it, but wasn't sure why, "Starbuck."_

 _Kara walked up behind her, "Where's Dad?"_

" _I'm not sure." Her deep purple robes resembling that of the child oracles in Geminon. Her hands gently rested on her knees, "Something is different, Kara."_

" _Yeah." Starbuck walked around to her sister's front, "an oracle?"_

" _I don't feel like one." Erica's eyes closed, leaning back in a meditative state, "I feel weird. Our father is present, but not here. Whatever that means."_

 _The blonde furrowed her brow, "Cryptic. Is...should we..."_

" _I don't know if there is anything we can do. Possibly ask Ellen Tigh?"_

" _No." Kara scowled, "Are you crazy? Telling her you're...that we..."_

" _She's our grandmother." Erica opened her eyes, "Let me deal with it. I've been wanting to speak with her about Simon. I...I need to speak with her...in general."_

Laura jogs on a treadmill within the gym area, usually occupied by military personnel. Her gray sweatsuit pulled up her arms a bit.

Lee enters the area, amused when he notices the President on the side. He smirks, moving over to her, "Come here often?"

She chuckles to herself, "Apollo." She starts to slow down, moving to a quick walk, "Did you want to use the machine?"

"Not particularly. I'm going to lift in a moment. I saw the guards, but I expected Erica, not so much you." He shrugs, "Nice to be surprised." The young man begins to stretch his arms and shoulders. "Have you had any threats?"

Laura shrugs, "No more than usual." She smirks a little, "I have been staying away from it all though. My Vice President also isn't too thrilled. One meeting when it was revealed Erica was a hybrid and three since Simon's death. None of which expressing sympathy."

"Sympathy for a dead cylon? I didn't expect him to." Lee shrugs, "How are you though? I mean...it's only been a few months since you were on your deathbed."

"Thank you for asking." She nods a little, "I'm doing very well. Hair is growing at crazy speeds, I'm trying to take better care of myself in general." The older woman glances down to the young man, "And you?"

"One day at a time."

 _Kara made eye contact with her friend Karl Agathon in the moments after the funeral. He was standing at attention, hand straight over his brow. She nods a little, understanding his desire of being there. SHe stepped over, saluting him back before he drops it. "Surprised to see you here."_

 _Helo nodded, "I don't like what the President did to my family, but I understand and...even appreciate it." He swallowed, "What my wife did...I couldn't possibly find the words to begin to explain how sorry I am. However, she did what was best for the fleet."_

 _Starbuck tilted her head to the side, "Understandable."_

" _I actually came to speak with you about something," He continued, "Hera mentioned that she's been having dreams with you and the President's daughter." The man licked his lips, adjusting his posture again, "I think Sharon may be having them, but doesn't want to tell me about it."_

 _She furrowed her brow a bit, "Is that so?"_

 _Karl sighed, "I thought it had something to do with her cylon side. Which would account for the President because of her injection before Hera was born, also her daughter because-"_

" _I see where this is going." Kara sighed, "I don't know why I'd be in your kid's dreams, Helo."_

 _The man focused on his closest friend, "I think you do, Kara." He leaned forward a little, "Have you been checked yet?"_

" _I don't need to be." Kara shook her head, "I know who my parents are. My Dad...you remember sitting with me...and listening to his music." She swallows, "I've been thinking about him a lot lately."_

 _He sighed, "Kara." It almost as a warning tone to it, "This is me you're talking to."_

" _I don't really want to talk about it." She shook her head quickly, "I really don't, okay?"_

" _Are you like Hera too?" Karl finally asked, watching as she grows increasingly uncomfortable. He knows the answer, nodding slowly. "She'd like to talk to you, if possible."_


End file.
